gaito and sara gaito gets sick sara returns to gaito mermaid princess
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: after hippo goes in to save yuuri his ture love and dark lover sara and gaito before that kaito had blast him which had hurt him really really really bad but did they no gaito hiden from them which they didn't know will they find and away none of the character except for mine belong to me which is Christina mina jariea celififa and umala
1. Chapter 1

GAITO AND SARA GAITO GETS SICK SARA RETURN TO GAITO MERMAID PRINCESS GO WITH HER

CHAPTER 1 hippo saves Sara and gaito and the dark lovers

After leaving gaito castle hippo deiced to go in and hippo said that it I am going in luchia said no hippo don't he did any way he found gaito Sara hippo said Sara I need your pearl Sara said ok why hippo said you'll aqua Regina sama please save yuuri san izulu san Maria san eirl san Sara Chan and gaito sama please I beg of you and aqua renege sama said ok hippo if that is what you wish but I warn you yuuri san will be human again is that what you want hippo said yes ma'am firmly she waved her staff and suddenly they come out smoke is every izulu catchs gaito and sara coughed is every one ok she said and luchia said sara your ok look who was born twice you and Cinderella one baby one child and sara said I gave birth to the baby the big one is my sister seira said I am glad to see every one yuri said where is gaito sama and hippo said with izulu san yuri san she said hippo you work with them why and he said I am sry I didn't tell you I was trying to protect you like you did me by leaving that's why I saved you and passed out yurri cried out loud as her could hippo sama gaito said ah yurri don't scream so lud have a head ach yuuri said hippo sama hippo sama wake up please she cried gaito saw the tears in her eye he was supisred by this the guardian loved yuuri and she really loved him later on they are at the pearl pairf hotel yuuri I still doing the same thing Noelle said yuuri stop this your going to make your slef sick izulu grabbed her and said that time with the letter it was from hippo wasn't it and we stopped your run away don't cried Noelle is right yuuri you need to stop this your going to make your self sick tarou chan said this is going to be a long a night yuuri screamed and screamed cried cried she even yelled out he name that woke up narkio chan and taki san up they explain even they could not clam her down it was 7:30 it was saturnday in the moring she cried so loud it woke up ever one in the hotel and they screamed they walked down they see her still crying izulu said Cinderella have you been up all night Cinderella said with a yaw yes momma izulu and she been crying all night izulu walked over to yuuri and izulu said shh yuuri don't cry don't cry I am here hanon said who is the oldest and maria said izulu and yuuri is the youngest and she has been crying all night man she is good eirl said yuuri stop crying please sara said hand her to me I know what do to sara sang shh my little sister don't cry please be quite its ok I am here don't cry sara said it's a song I made up for Cinderella

when she gets up set and izulu nice try sara good though hippo yawed and turn over and woke up and hippo said what going yuuri screamed hippo sama I have been so worried she cried out and hippo said yuuri have you been up all night crying for me a every one nodded and sara said yep she has when we came down she was still crying gaito said its 7: 46 in the morning the stumble the on his butt and sara izulu said gaito sama and ran over to him and he said 7: 46 in the morning I have a head ache and I didn't not get a wink of sleep last night you know why hippo and hippo said gaito I don't sir and he said because you passed out and left yurri screaming and crying all night long he shouted loud from he lungs and sara said shh gaito its ok later on gaito left with izulu back to the sea maria and eirl stayed behind with yuuri and hippo cradle her back and forth to sleep Cinderella fell sleep. End of chapter one find out what happens in chapter 2 bye


	2. Chapter 2

GAITO AND SARA GAITO GET SICK SARA RETURNS TO GAITO MERMAID PRINCESSES GO WITH HER CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2 gaito getting sick sara worries

Sara said luchia can I ask you some thing luchia said sure what it is coco said what wrong sara said tis gaito I am worried do you think he is ok coco said sara he fine don't worry I think he fine hey take a nap why don't you you havent be sleeping sara laughed and yawed and said ok fine will she closes her eye and falls a sleep coco said wow sshe sleep light really light luchia said maybe she right coco and coco said luchia she doesn't need to worry gaito wouldn't want her worrying I am not going to let her mean while with gaito gaito coughs and izulu said shh it ok I am here gaito sama gaito said I know he coughed I need sara sara I need you please help me help me sara wakes up screaming coco said sara sara clam down what happen sara said we nee d to g et to gait o now we must leave now she cried luchia said ok sara where is he she said his castle she said ok sara lets go every one went to with her she ran in saying gaito gaito hopeing he would walk out which it was izulu she said guys what are you doing eirl hippo yuuri maria luchia hanon rina coco noelle karen seira sara lina cinderella guys what wrong sara said izulu I have to see gaito I have to please izulu said ok ok clam down sara what wrong with you huh and sara said I need to see he needs me he does please izulu ok follow maria said wow I never go to the bed this way izulu said this the main way that sara took izulu knocked on the door gaito knew it was her he said with a cough come in izulu opens the door she said gaito I didn't mean to disturb you he said you didn't disturb he coughed what is it and izulu said we have guests he said guest she said here why don't you see for your self she opens the door for sara to run in maria eirl and yuuri and hippo along with sara said gaito I am here you said in my nightmare you need me I am here it he coughed smile faintly passing out in her arm whispering you came I am so glad you did he whisppered she scream out gaito taruo chan had just woke up said sara then her hair began to turn black again she didn't know she could make it turn then coco said sara gaito is going to be alright ok stop making your hair change back to black ok sara stopped the proccse and said ok coco she stop crying and sat there for hours and hour until gaito wake up right in her arms like he has before when he slept in they the very next she woke up slept good and had gaito in her aarms still but with a little 11 year old beside her it was Cinderella and Cinderella woke up and said good morning and sara said good morning and good morning to you gaito kissed on the forehead he rolled in her arm which he still kissed her on the cheek and said good morning please don't scream and which she did she scream gaito! Your awake !finally! he thought sara how long have you been worrying izulu and the other mermaid princesses with regina the auqa regina her self she said wow wow woah sara can scream louder than you yuuri she nodded she thought sara why did you do that gaito coughed sara bent over in to embrace and said shh I am here its ok don't worry luchia and luchia said yeah I think I know what happening she said what and sara said a reacttion from kaito blast he did this he can undo it I hope maybe he can said gaito but he said we don't know where he is he lost at sea remember luchia said not anymore izulu said that great luchia cried izulu and gaito wonder why is luchia crying is she crying for joy sadness what gaito said why are you crying hanon ssaid because he doesn't have his memory and doesn't remember her at all and he wont remember you there and izulu said well that's a poot I guess what do we do gaito coughed so hard he passed out sara screamed gaito coco said sara stay breath breath sara breath then cried she couldn't help but cry she cried for wanting him to wake up she cried herself to sleep when gaito woke up he found his beloved had is side with izulu and maria and eirl and yuuri and hippo he thought now that weird hippo worried wow and the mermaid he coughed waking up his beloved she said gaito are you okl he said yes be he wasn't she said shh and end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara return to gaito mermaid princesses go with her chapter 3

Chapter 3 gaito gets worse Sara cries Sara sings return to the sea once again

sara was in the throne with other izulu kept telling her to stop pacing but she wouldn't listen only co could do it coco said sara your pacing again sara said so what if I am I am worried and izulu said that not good sara sit down izulu and coco worked together on getting her in the throne sara said I am fine she fell coco said no you're not sit and sara nodded and then she curled up and fell asleep izulu luchia ran in and said guy sara woke up she said what luchia luchia said we have a problem mikeru back and luchia said sara stay her we got this all were defeat sara cried then her rage with all of sara rage she grab her microphone and starting her song of a last page of a fairytale has been rewritten to tragedy I even lost sight of one person I believed in love and dreams are almost like sand castle they are fragile they'll crumble down even if don't wish as even my heart echo for it even now I can forget the melody you always sang I am sure I am sure thing will back to way were some day I'm sure I'm sure I shake off my chains that were placed upon me and the two world are connected together in the blue sea definitely only love can come over anything it can even change the constellations that deiced fate it should just vanish that crowdedly lies and the present too wrapped in the kindness and love of the mother sea who sparkles like jewel I was born there is a dream that seven lives gaze upon that is why I came I can't lie to myself anymore because I have a person to protect and a world to protect Surely to doubt someone with no proof is weakness I want to believe in love with no form until the day I can finally love in my hands on the morning I woke up on a bed of ripples everything ended and began enveloping me in warm quite light hopes guides me and I return to the sea see the bells of happiness ringing if seven seas sparkle I'd like to share this miracle of love only with you the one I love. And then softly kiss me ok sara said ii did it luchia said sara are you ok sara fell to her knees and said I did it I sang my song once again fell forward and passed out luchia said sara sara wake up sara wake up sara she blacked out then the next thing she knew she was with gaito he said sara can hear yuuri said oh I think she waking up sara said gaito and luchia said sara we have been so worried coco said sara are you wake and sara said yes bearly but I am a wake she coughed what did I do hanon said you don't remember sara said no not really all I remember is singing that's it izulu said that's not normal gaito said sara don't remember at all sara said no singing that's it gaito said sara are you ok I mean you passed out right after you sung sara said what then her memories started to back she remembered she beated mikeru and she won she said I remember I just got all back I remember I don't feel so good she fell back they screamed sara gaito caught and said I got ya sara I got ya and she looked up and said sorry guys I am really tried I need to sleep then she falls asleep she breaths in and out izulu said oh sara what have you done and coco said sara are you going to be ok or what gaito coughed and said sara please be ok she woke up later on and yawed guys they shouted sara! And coco ran over and said sara you have been worrying us death sara said has gaito been sleep right next coco said yeah you both running fever and sara said what she coughed and she said why coco said cause your sick someone ben hiding something sara said ok ok you found me out I was sick right after gaito coco said we know specially me

you know don't hide secrets ok sara said ok I promise pinkie cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye dig a hole bury the key put house over iit end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

gaito and sara gaito gets sick sara returns to gaito mermaid princesses go with her chapter 4

chapter 4 sara recovery fail sara and gaito get worse hippo passes out yuuri passes out coco freakes out

sara was sleep with gaito then sara recovery glow started then it fails then gaito and sara start to get worse coco said sara wake up please wake up please wake up izulu said coco stop it and luchia look sara said oco your squezz me to tight coco said sara noelle said the temputere are back to normal and theyy been sleeping all night and together to but still there getting worse by the minute yuuri said hippo what wrong hippo said tried then passed out yurri said hippo you too huh I am tried also then passed out the dark lovers said yuuri and caught her and then and hour later in her room izulu said yurri yurri are you waking up yet maria said yup she waking up eirl said yuuri sheshe said wake up yuuri and mimi said you better wake up and hippo had already woke up and said hey beautiful and yuuri opened up those big green eyes abd hippo said there they are those big green eyes of your yuuri said hippo there your big light greens eyes he said your powers may not come back right way but you will be back in power soon izulu said wait were morales hippo said that's what I just said izulu said water dragon go huh it it didn't work maria said why don't we sit don't eirl sadi good idea hippo said I told you and izulu you took are powers hippo said I didn't actually take your powers aqua regina sama said that you would be really really weak for I don't know how long yuuri ok I am the same yuuri said what you are he said yeah I am sheshe and mimi can still sing but not like they use to and gaito is sick cause me izulu said no he is not he is sick cause of his brother strong blast and injry ok and hippo said ok ok but you get some sleep ok yuuri and yuuri said hippo can you will you stay in here with hippo said yuri of course I will stay in here and they go to sleep izulu said yuuri hippo I and maria said lets go we better get some to you know next morning yuuri jolly and she good mornig and sara was up and she said good moring yuuri gASP her and gaito were up together and she was surprised to find this hippo was smiling and he was happy gaito was up so was sara were will this go and gaito said morning yuuri she said gaito sama your up that good really good that great and I happy for you coco said shh look Cinderella rolls over luchia said aww that cute sara said this is actually Cinderella reborn again three times gaito said wait what Cinderella said hi guys sry this had to be a short chapter but I had to end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara returns to gaito mermaid princesses go with her chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sara and gaito finally recover yuuri worries for hippo aqua Regina gets sick!

Yuuri said look guys sara and gaito are glowing Cinderella said their recovering yay sara was healed gaito wasn't coughing any more but something up yuuri coco said I am so happy and sara said me too and gaito said well at least I am not sick any more but what are we yuuri said going to about hippo? Askingly and gaito said uh I mean kaito but hippo too and izulu said don't worry your self yuuri said he said he was fine

Luchia said yeah but that means when he says that he is not fine and hanon said I wonder what taro Chan is up to sara would you like to come with me we can give me some ideas and sara was about to say no when gaito said yes she would love to come and sara said gaito but and gaito said no but go sing to him sara said gaito I don't know and gaito kissed her and said go I will be fine sara said ok you win and later with taro Chan mistki said dang it I can think then he heard of a last pages of fairytales and he thought Cinderella sara when it was hanon and sara he was so happy the loves of his life here singing to him then they sang legend of the mermaid the momo came taro said sara what wrong she said we have to get aqua Regina sama now come taro jump he did they swam to her castle they saw the other knew as well luchia said you guy to and sara said yeah then coco said well I found a snow man his name is olaf I think Cinderella said olaf I know him olaf said hi I am olaf and I like warm hug sara said olaf huh cool who made you he said Elsa and gaito said Elsa is she my brother daughter she has snow magic and olaf said yeah she sent me to check on one of her aunts and her name is aqua Regina and sara said ok come in with sara stood there olaf said knock knock and then said to gaito does she even know how to knock he said yes hang Sara what wrong she said I am nervous he said why huh its ok I am right here ok let us do this o they knock she said come in its open sara thought to herself well she answered but her voice is not right then Elsa said I couldn't help but Cinderella said Elsa and Anna I am so happy lets go in sara said aqua Regina sama and Elsa said aunt Regina were here what is it she said Elsa it ok I am fine and Cinderella said but who called on us and Rena said I did and Cinderella said Rena what why and Rena said mom if you weren't going to do this then I am mom is sick and she won't admit I tried to get her to but she won't and regina said rena don't ok I am fine healthy as a horse ok she coughed rena said no your not mom Cinderella help Cinderella said mom are you ok and she said I am fine she fell gaito said no your not sara gsped gait you just and she pushed herself away from him and said yes I am fine and stumbled backwards in to the wall and rena said mom! You ok she said yes I am fine like I said healthy as a horse she fell back in gaitos arms he said regina you ok she said yeah weezing he said your weezing you havent done that in a long long time and rena said what do you mean and he said back in high school wasn't regina she nodded sadly she didn't want to remember that she didn't want her daughter to know ethier and then she felt wave of nause and wave dizzness and felt very weak and very tried she didn't want to show it but it did rena said mom mom you ok answer me and gaito said regina you she told gaito to lean over he did she whispered protect my daughter gaito roger isnt here protect her with your life I love her her daugther leaned over she whisper I love you rean and rena said I love you too mom with tears and regina fainted sara said aqua regina sama she fainted in to luchia's arm Cinderella said oh brother here we go end of chapter 5 see you in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara return to gaito mermaid princesses go with her

Chapter 6 aqua Regina Sama fever and Rena has daughter

Rena said mother mother mother wake up wake up wake up she cried out then clef and umi walked and umi said woah woah woah what is going on Alcyone said sister! And ran over Christina said oh boy

Clef said uh Cinderella and Cinderella said explain later and sara said look she waking up I thinking in a worrying voice gaito said finally I thought her daughter would never stop screaming out her name Rena said hey I am worried you know and right here jerk face gaito said well worry pusher sorry but I have never in my life seen someone who screams so much except she said except what and he said except for yuuri and yuuri said that's true and hippo said oh gaito stop arguing with the princess he said woah wait princess he laughed Rena said what so funny and he said well for once I never knew my own sister in law would not tell me something this big one that she had a daughter and two that her daughter was a princess

and she said you are not my uncle he said wow my brother is pretty stupid and luchia said kaito is not stupide and he said I didn't mean kaito luchia I mean roger and they said what izulu said he did have other brother maybe it is roger and Rena said you are a liar my father does have any other brother except for the ones he got and you sir are not one of them phobso said you don't know well roger is with hey where he go she said daddy come here now Regina sama said Rena quiet down you'll wake up your sister he said you have two oh my gosh he laughs she said oh no gaito what have you told her he said just that I am her uncle and her father is my brother why she said we weren't going to tell her that Rena said its true mom is it or what she yelled then Rena sister temptel came down and said what going on mommy she said temptel izulu said wait temptel Rena of course you named them after our sisters Rena said no it's not true it isn't then her power started to acted up I knew what was happen we sang Rena passed out in to gaito's arms he said what were you two thinking uh and she said protecting our daughter from you and he said well that was stupid she coughed alcyone and Christina ran to her side she said no it wasn't ok he said yes it was and you of all people should know that roger had passed he said Regina what the heck is going oh gaito ah then izulu slapped him she said shut up I was in shock icy was too umi said what the heck uh Cinderella and Cinderella said umi I had no clue not at all and she sit there in solitons and said nothing she did know what to say end of chapter 6 see what happens in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara return to gaito mermaid princess go with her chapter 7

Chapter 7 Regina dreams and fever everyone fears for her even gaito eh!

Cinderella said Regina wake up please gaito said Regina if you don't wake up I am going to yell at you sara said gaito clam down ok why are you like this huh and gaito said because sara I care she is my sister in law and all I want is to protect her daughter if her daughter will let me and izulu said gaito sama don't worry she will be fine this happened before remember and gaito said yeah and what did she do nothing she just let got to her until she was _ill just like now she didn't nothing and got ill izulu I care Rena said if you cared then you wouldn't threaten to yell at my mom and you wouldn't have hurt your brother if is your brother gaito said Rena shut it ok but you should stop big loud mouth sara said gaito clam down Rena I know mad but stop ok please princess Regina coughed both said Regina mom and ran over to her and gaito said Regina why ok why and cried and Rena saw and thought he cares he just is upset and start to cry to gaito walked over and hugged Rena in his embrace he said shh it ok don't cry and sara said gaito wow your I love you and kissed him and he kissed her back and said I know I know just I love my sister in law ok and Rena said you love her so wait that's mean did you really mean that your my uncle and gaito smiled and said yes I did Rena I swear that I will protect and your mother like I promised your mother I will protect you with my life I swear to it ok Regina moaned they said Regina mom and ran over Rena said mom mom mommy and Regina woke up screaming ah gaito said Regina clam down your fever is going up and Regina coughed and wheezed and said fever yes I remember and gaito said well you done it this time Regina looked up and saw Rena behind him she said Rena I I and Rena said is it true is gaito my uncle Regina was shock with those word that just came out of her daughter mouth she was suspired and she nodded and said yes Rena said why did you not tell me Regina lied down rolled on her side and said I didn't want to tell you least until your birthday Rena said mom wait today is my birthday I was ready ok and I know now why are you so upset and gaito said because she did do anything to prevent her illness right Regina and she nodded then coughed hard she couldn't help it gaito grabbed her pulled her into in a embrace he whispered Regina I promise I will protect her and you even if my dumb brother has to go back to our mother Regina in shock started to cry Rena was suspire her uncle still held her and loved on her and gaito threw her a little wrapped box and said happy birthday Rena and kissed her on her forehead Rena opened the box she saw what had belong to her mother and he said when your mother was a magic knight she was the same age as you when she got that necklace 14 years old and Rena saw her mother crying for sadness cause she was mad at herself and with joy because gaito kept it all these years and gave it to her daughter she was happy and didn't want to let go of her brother in law Rena crawled on her mother bed and over to her and hugged her in her embrace Regina just cried Rena and gaito looked at one other and said mom Regina and started coughing fitted gaito held her tightly and said Regina I am right roger walked in and said oh crap gaito said Rena take your mother now Rena did what she was told and gaito walked over and said well how long and roger said how long what big bro and gaito said how long did you keep my niece from me roger said gaito I gaito said rena cover your mother ears ok I don't want to scare her rena said ok roger said rena no don't you dare she did as her uncle told her and sara covered rena's ears and gaito yelled how long roger huh how long tears flowing down his face roger said this year will be 14 years and rena gasped thought that's how long they kept from I am not mad at mom but dad why I don't understand rena got up and walked over to her dad and puched him in the face roger fell backwards and sadi hey what did you do that for gaito and gaito said that wasn't me look who did though and he looked and shocked and he said rena why I love you and rena said then why did you keep him from me for 14 teen years huh lier and regina thought is she mad at me and rena looked at her mom and said mom don't worry I am not mad at you ok I am mad at dad and why he kept this big secret from me and rogaer said rena I and she said no dad just go back to your mom ok just go and roger said ok fine but you will regert what you said and walked why sara said rena don't listen to him ok rensa started to cry and gaito picked her up and said its ok rena don't cry and rena cried for hours until she fell a sleep gaito was in the living room holding her sara said your good uncle gaito gaito said you're a good aunt and sara said gaito how can I be her aunt if were not married gaito put her in the rocking chair and got a one knee and said sara will you and izulu do me the great honors of being my wifes and sara said izulu did you and she nodded really fast and sara said yes gaito I will and izulu said yes gaito sama and rena woke up and said whats going on sara sara picked her up and said guess what I am going to be your aunt and rena said yay my uncle getting married to both of you yay rena hugged her new aunt and said I love you auntie sara I love you auntie izulu I love you uncle gaito sara eyes watered up and said we love you too rena and janie said guys we got a promble gaito said what Cinderella baby and Cinderella said she getting worse and her fever is higher than before they ran in rena said mom mom wake up and regina woke up screaming as lound as her lungs could go and gaito grabbed her and she coughed so hard she passed out and gaito said oh regina why did you wait huh why and later on in regina's room gaito said regina wake up regina wakeup and regina moaned and she said gaito she look around she said roger wheres roger she cougheed and wheezed and he didn't know how to tell her he left and went back to their mother's place rena said mom you don't remember gaito thought good start rena that is a really good start she said no then oh no she put her face in his chest regina said oh gaito I remember now why did he leave why gaito said because you know why its because of me and regina said no it isnt I think it is because he is mad at me and he led regina up in his arm and hugged her tight as he could he said regina you think no he left because he is mad at me and rena and that's not your fault ok regina coughed and wheezed and he rocked her back and forth and trying to clam her down she coughed and wheezed so much she fainted right in his arms he said oh regina_

Why are you suffering so much later that night every one was in bed a sleep hwne he went to regina's room rena was in her room so he couldn't hear him and he walked in and saw alcyone and he said alcyone why are you in here she said watching over regina she yawed and he said I will take over don't worry ok she said thank you she kissed him ok the cheek and said zola is going to have a great son and brother in law because your marrying her daughter and her sister and he thought that's right sara is zola's and logi's kid oh well looks like their going to have to deal with it and he watch her for hour her fever got worse and worst and sara walked in and said gaito why are you up and he was asleep and she sat next to him pulled him down genatly so she wouldn't wake him up and let him sleep on her lap like at the castle and later he woke up and he saw her sleeping with him and she was so beautiful in that stated he thought why does she have to be so darn beautiful and slowly sat up and saw regina awake and he said your awake and she saids yes weakly and he noticed something he never noticed before oh much he loved her as his sister in law and wish that he could kiss her and sara pushed him he knew that was a single to kiss her what about izulu he thought and izulu did the samething and he was like they don't mind but rena will rena did the same single she said I will handle dad don't worry regina thoguht what does she mean by that he leaned over and kissed her right on her lips she thought why didn't he do this ages ago and he thought why didn't I do this ages ago and they were all them end of chapter 7 what wil happen next who knows


	8. Chapter 8

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara returns to gaito and mermaid princess go with her chapter 8

Chapter 8 Regina and gaito in love and under attack by roger's mother and roger

Rena said uncle gaito can I ask you something and gaito said yes Rena what is it Rena Said is mommy going to be ok Rena looks at Regina who is a sleep gaito picks up the fourteen year old and gaito said Rena I don't ok sweet heart you see your mother has done this same thing with me and your daddy and you know what I did she said what did you do he said I told her you don't get better I swear I will hurt roger Rena said what did daddy say gaito said you know what he didn't say anything he hurt me he beat me up your mommy said roger stop it now I love him Rena said really she said Regina said really I did say that gaito said Regina hey your awake when did you wake up Regina said just now while you two were talking she coughed gaito grabbed her into embrace and said shh it ok let it out and Rena said uncle gaito he said yes Rena what it is Rena said grandma is here with daddy and they woah and sara ran in and sara said gaito your mother is attack with roger the palace shook and they all screamed sara said that it and raged voice her hair turned black and sara begun to sing sara singed of a last page of a fairy tale is rewritten, and changed into tragedy I even lost sight of the person believed in love and dreams are almost like a sandcastle they're fragile and they will crumble don't even if you don't wish for it but even now I still can't forget the melody always you sang it echoes in my heart I feel as things can go back to the way they were someday I am sure I am sure it can return I shake these chain off that were place upon and the two world are connected in the blue ocean definitely only love can come over anything it can even change the constellations that deiced fate it should just vanish that cowardly lie and present too… wrapped in love and kindness and love of the mother sea who sparkle like a jewel I was born there is a dream that the seven lives gaze upon. That why I came here I can't lie to myself anymore I have a world to protect and person to protect surely! To doubt someone without proof is weakness I want to believe in love without a form until that day comes I can finally feel love in my hand on the morning I awoke up on bed of ripples everything ended and began envopling me in warm quite light hope guides me and I return to the sea see the bells of happiness ringing if seven sparkle I would like share this miracle only with you the one love and softly kiss me ok and then sara was about to when gaito caught her she was passed out gaito thought that's weird right guy Cinderella said yep that is weird and awesome later in sara room at gaito's castle Regina was sitting in a rocking chair janova and Cinderella were on the left and right side of Sara's bed she rolled over almost falling off until gaito caught her they all said edh ad gaito said safe she safe don't worry Rena had just woke up from a nap and gaito was holding sara and Rena said hey I think she waking up yeah she is gaito said sara can you hear me sara sara said I can hear you gaito coco said I don't get it she not sick why did she pass out yuuri said well maybe she gets weak right after you know what happened and izulu said you mean when her hair turned black what happened about sara hmm and sara said I don't it happened once before with mikeru and now with your bother and your mother gaito I am worried I mean what will we do and gaito said I don't know but we are doomed they said eh what end of chapter 8 bye see you later


	9. Chapter 9

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara returns to gaito mermaid princess go with her chapter 9 Chapter 9 Regina worried for Sara and get worse Sara gets sick again yuuri and hippo go into comas

Izulu said Regina can I ask you something Regina said yes what is it what's wrong and izulu said do you notice something she said yes I am afirde so izulu Sara is sick and sara said gaito I am fine he said no you are not you are sick please go lay down for me ok sara then gave a cough she said if it will make you feel better and he said yes it would and it would get Cindy to stop pacing and sara said ok I will gaito said ok let me help you later in gaito's room and sara began to fall gaito caught her gaito said you ok she look up and try to say yes but she passed out and gaito said oh sara he picked her up off her feet and carried her in bride style to the bed and lied her down and kissed her on forehead later on gaito went to check up on her he found her sitting up trying to get up and gaito said what do you think you're doing she said trying to go see coco he sighed and he thought first Regina my new girlfriend is sick and now sara what going to happen next yuuri and hippo going into a coma together and sara said I know what your think and stop that hippo and yuuri are not going to go into coma and gaito later with the gang hippo and yuuri fell to the floor and gaito said I told you so and sara said oh I hate when your right and izulu said there not going wake up are they he said nope 4 months later still they did not wake up and something else was about to happen Regina coughed and wheezed and passed Rena tried her best to comforts her then she released she was worse her mother was worse she told her mother to sleep in the rocking chair so Regina took a nap Rena ran to her uncle and said uncle gaito mom is worse he said what your mother is worse how can that be and then izulu ran in and said they're wake they are awake hippo and yuuri walked in and said ok weird sara walked in against the wall gaito said sara what are you doing up sara said getting something to eat why gaito sighed and picked her up off her feet in a bride style again and carried her to the kitchen and fixed her something to eat gaito said there you go one bento box of sushi and sara then they heard a thud and it was Cindy falling off of the stairs gaito said you ok she nodded and then he went to sara and she had fell asleep so that night he picked her up in the bride style and carried her to bed he got her in her pjs and then he got in his pjs and went to bed later that night sara had a nightmare she said yume oh it's just a dream oh thank goodness and gaito said what wrongs and sara coughed and gaito hugged her in his embrace he said is it that nightmare again and she began to cry and said yes! And cried he held her and rocked her back and forth to sleep the next morning gaito got up and let sara sleep she hasn't been sleep well he thought I think I will just let her sleep the afternoon came and sara woke up and turned over and sara said oh gaito have you been watching me what time is it and gaito said 3:30 pm why and sara said oh no the doctors and he said I took care of that vinin came while you slept don't worry and guess what she said what wait I am we are yes we are going to have a baby alright and he kissed her on the lips and he said come on sara let's get you something to eat shall we and she said we shall so sara ate and talked to coco and then later that night gaito found sara asleep on the couch he said looks like coco and sara were watching TV he saw the show and said us again they can't get tried they us can he gently pushed sara gaito said sara baby time to go take a bath she said ok and went back to sleep so he picked her up in a bride style again and carried to the bathtub and gave her a bath then he put on her pjs and lied her on his couch in his room which is was their room now and took a bath and put on his pjs and picked her up in a bride style once again carried her to bed he lied her down she was wearing a night gown light orange with dark orange trim and brushed her orange hair tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead and said good night my orange mermaid princess sleep she whispered goodnight gaito and kissed him on the cheek and he climbed into bed and went to sleep end of chapter 9 wow that great and I do not own Cinderella and the mermaid mermaid or other characters I am using I do own Christina umala and celifia and the three daughters and Rena and temptel and roger and his mother


	10. Chapter 10

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara returns to gaito mermaid princess go with her chapter 10 Chapter 10 Sara gets weaker and worse Regina getting sicker gaito worries

gaito wakes up that morning and notices and sara skin color I paler and she looked weaker and sickly and he thought man she worse and weaker I need and she is going to have a baby man I am worried about her and Regina and everything and I hope everything will be fine I hope and then sara rolled over and said good morning handsome and gaito said good morning my mermaid princess how do feel and don't lie and sara said fine ok I feel terrible that's how I feel and weak and everything gaito gave a worried look gaito said maybe I should talk to my and sara cut him off and said no no no no way we are talking to him and gaito said brother ok maybe that bad idea so what do you want to do about sara said anyone but him oh maybe my mom gaito said eh what are you crazy no office but your mother doesn't know you me izulu regina and you are getting married and sara said whats why I think we shouldn't talk to your brother he will destory you gaito said good point ok call her sara called her mother and father and Zola busted in and izulu said hey Zola and ran by and said hey bye congrats you regina and then stopped and said where's gaito room kaito said take a left then take a right then go straight make a right turn then you will be at their door and Zola thought oh forgot my daughter and two sister are marrying him so it their room then she said thank you kaito –kun and ran toward their room and kaito said izulu and izulu said yes kaito sama and kaito said your sister is crazy right now isn't she and izulu said yes yes she is and then with zola logi said zola wait up ok zola said nothing she was trying to think then she did as kaito said and made it and then she said made it then she knocked on the door gaito said come in in a light whisper and zola busted and was about to shout when gaito said shh she trying to rest and zola said well she called she looks paler and gaito said I know but its what it is hang on sara your moms here and sara rolled over smiled she knew her mother was worried and put a smile then the they heard screaming they ran and they saw her they were surprised it was the queen of the lunarunivser Lumina and she was beautiful from head to toe and her daughter Cindy that Cinderella's nickname had passed out because she was happy and seto had come to and jariea and everyone except faragonda she didn't come one knows why but she just didn't so they sat in the throne room gaito was pacing while sara and regina took a nap together on the couch the boy had just carried in and zola said gaito stop pacing your making me dizzy which was true it was making dizzy and Cindy said daddy big sis will be fine I hope but will do you have any advice and will said yes clam down stop pacing and sit and faragonda busted in and Cindy said oh no mother and faragonda said Cindy come I have come to you home Cindy shouted no go home jerk and blasted her out the castle doors and gaito said thank goodness that didn't wake up sara and regina and they sais huh and they look at them worried yuuri and hippo looked at one another and Cindy began to sing from east coast my lullaby is here to great your lovely voice from sea to ocean I love my sister you are my fantasy so close eyes and think of the happy moments we spent together begin mermaid princess I love you with my heart you are my mermaid you and i are the mermaid legend of dream when you call my name I will always be with you and so you and I will be happy and I love you sara you are my big sister and always will be when you almost died I was sad but then I was reborn again when you back to me and I was happy and I am so happy that you and daddy are with me so you and him and me will be a big happy family and I will always be your little sister no matter how big I get I will always be your little sis no matter what and I love you so much you shine like the seven seas and we are the mermaid princesses I will always be with you no matter what and I will always sing our return to the sea and I love you no matter how big I get I will never outgrow loving you because you are my sister and I love you and we will always be together no matter how hard momma faragonda tries she cannot seraph us because you and I are the hot pink mermaid princess and orange mermaid princess I will always love you in my heart we are the legend of the mermaid! And then sara said Cindy I will always love you too and Cindy and sara hugged and gaito said they will always been together and zola said yeah they will always be together forever and ever and juries said hey Cindy wont we always be together forever and ever and Cindy laughed and said yes jariea we will all of us and nothing can stop us being together and no evil no matter how big or how small or how evil it is we will never be separated end of chapter 10 thank for read guy I thought that was good chapter good bye


	11. Chapter 11

Gaito and Sara gaito gets sick Sara return to gaito mermaid princes go with her chapter 11 Chapter 11 Sara recovers and Regina gets well baby comes

it's been 6 months and Sara's baby was coming so and sara was in recovery sleep mode and gaito found her like that the next morning gaito screamed ah they ran in zola said oh she just in recovery sleep mode so is regina 10 weeks as pass gaito asked very single day when regina and sara would wake up each week sara and regina would get better and better and the 11th week came and gaito said they will wake up right then zola said yes today is the day then recovery glows started then they were healed Sara's eye fluttered open so did Regina's eyes and sara said hey handsome! In a happy voice they both kissed and gaito then turned to regina and she grabbed him and kissed him then sara said uh oh guys and gaito said ah baby's coming the baby's coming zola slapped him and said shut up gaito first my daughter then my sisters both so just shut up I am already upset with you and gaito said yes ma'am and sara said mother be nice Ow Ow Ow and they rushed to the hospital two Baby girls were born mina and Luna and sara said aren't mina and Luna so pretty gaito said uh who are my named after sara said Cindy and lily and gaito said oh ok and two weeks later they went home and they grew in to beautiful mermaid princesses they were fifteen just like their mom and their dad well let's just say he was being himself fighting with his brother who got his memory back right after gaito and sara had the kids and got married so did izulu and regina to him gaito shouted you are a disgrace to me and kaito shouted I didn't have my memory what was I supposed to do and gaito shouted uh I don't like don't hurt luchia and sara said luchia you are a lucky sister to have a brother in law and sara thought that was the happiest day of my life flash back two weeks ago sara screamed ah ah ah its hurts they all covered their ears gaito shouted one more baby one more and she pushed she screamed ahh and then they heard wa wa wa the nurse said congrats two twin baby girls gaito said twins oh my gosh sara what are we going to named them sara said mina and Luna ok time to get out gaito ok and sara jumped down and walked out with the two babies they all walked out of the hospital then the wedding was planned and then wedding began then they were married the then the wedding was planned and then wedding began then they were married the kissed end of flash back mina said momma why is daddy doing this Luna said yeah I don't get it sara laughed and said you will understand your daddy more like I do when your older gaito stop that ok you two and gaito and kaito said ok and gaito izulu sara and regina kissed Rena said I am so happy end of chapter 11 I thought that was great I own mina buut not luna


End file.
